1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print system consisting of a computer such as a personal computer or a workstation and a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Application No. Hei 09-54212 is named as an example of a related art of a print system. In the related art, documents are stored in the print system and an edit function of taking notes, adding check marks, etc., is provided for the stored documents.
However, the print system in the related art does not provide any page/document layout (n up, saddle stitch, dual page print such as a covered binding, etc.,) function for stored documents for the user. Therefore, before storing print data in the print system, the user needs to previously perform page/document layout and create print data with the page/document layout performed. In such a print system, processing of page/document layout, etc., takes time and labor and efficiency of reprinting involves a problem.